


Catch the Last Light

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though it's Dorothy's idea, Relena knows she inspired it. Written for kink bingo prompt "waxplay"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch the Last Light

Everything is always Dorothy's idea. Though, per usual, Relena doesn't really mind. Dorothy has a thing for romantic gestures. It's a trait Relena appreciates. Even when they first started living together Dorothy would take her out, often spontaneously. Relena would close her eyes and allow Dorothy to ease her into the car. Carried through the city relying only on sounds of the world rushing by, Relena would open her eyes to find a elite, fancy restaurant. Or she would realize that they were out of the city entirely parked at an overlook of a gorgeous vista with Dorothy grinning slyly at her.

Relena loves that Dorothy never treats her like "the Queen of the World". Relena doesn't need to be greatful for it. Dorothy has never seen her as anything more or less than she is. Dorothy respects her and knows Relena is a good leader, even when they disagree. They disagree a lot, and Dorothy's willingness to have those disagreements and firmly voiced arguements is refreshing. Relena thrives on having someone to call her bluffs and knock her down a peg. And Dorothy is never less than honest.

They've gotten beyond their beginnings. When Dorothy whispers Relena is amazing, and curls a hand around the back of her neck, her fingers cool and digging in lightly before she slips away and swirls back into the social niceties, Relena knows she means it. She tries not to let her shivers show in front of the minister of agriculture. The world is used to Dorothy as Relena's shadow. Relena is used to Dorothy being her lover, if perhaps not her better half. Everyone's aware they're equally matched.

Even though it's Dorothy's idea, Relena knows she inspired it. Relena has a collection of candles. They remind her of her childhood, of the Sanc kingdom. The chandelier in the great hall was lit with a thousand candles, their golden light sparkling off the cut crystals that bedecked it's arcing structure. Relena remembers stealing the gold candlesticks from their drawers and playing adventurer with them. She and Milliardo used to pretend they were swords, or that they held real candels and that they were explorers in unknown caves. Then there were the days where they lit candels in the dark. All other the lights in the castle were out, hiding from bombs and the invaders. She and Milliardo were rushed away, out into the darkness, parted from candelight, and maybe their country, forever. Perhaps that's the reason for her collection, or perhaps she just likes them. They're bright, both in color, and in light. She has a collection of candels with sweet smell, She always keeps one unlit in the bathroom, something Minister Darlian used to do.

Dorothy, like everything, picks up on her hobby and buys candels. They show up in drawers, nestled beside the napkins, and twisted in beautiful shapes, wax sculptures hanging in the windows. When Dorothy takes her out to eat the tables are always candel lit, and they light citrinella candels on the back porch, both for light and to keep away mosquitoes.

Dorothy surprises her when Relena comes home. Dorothy isn't much of a cook, but she tries sometimes. Relena opens the door and breathes in deep, the house smelling of food. There are lit candles on the table, their light glowing, reflected off the clean white tablecloth beneath, and glinting off the silverware set for two. Relena finds Dorothy in the kitchen, wearing an apron, her hair pulled back messily in a clip. She's eyeing a steak, in which there is jammed a thermometer, as if it might choose to get up and fight her.

"Hey" Dorothy breaks away from the staring contest, and glowers faintly.

"I know you like your steak mostly raw, but I refuse to get sick." Relena can't contain her laugh then and pulls Dorothy to her for a very slopy kiss.

"I'm sure it's fine." Relena draws back with a quick, closemouthed peck on Dorothy's spit-wet lips. Dorothy glances back at the thermometer and sighs.

"I suppose you're right." She swiftly adds the thermometer to a pile of dishes in the sink. Relena gets down the plates while Dorothy serves the food.

"I got home early, I hope you don't mind a romantic dinner?" Dorothy's arched eyebrow and sultry voice make Relena smile. She strokes her fingers lightly down Dorothy's arm as she snags one of the plates.

"I don't mind at all"

 

They eat in relative silence. The food is good, and Relena has never been much of a talker when enjoying a good meal. There's a staid comfort to eating with Dorothy. Relena knows there's no pressure, Dorothy will take the compliment of her quiet chewing. It's more exciting to watch Dorothy's hair shining gold in the candlelight. After they've cleared their plates they talk some. Dorothy's day, and Relena's frustration at bureaucracy. It's inane but Relena slouches back in her chair, sliding so her head rests against the chair back and her legs fall splayed. Dorothy's eyes twinkle at her pose of well fed relaxation. Still, there's only so long Relena can stay not doing anything.

A side effect of having run the World, is a lingering sense that there is _always_ something that needs to be done. Relena helps clear the dishes, but pauses when Dorothy grabs the candlesnuffer off the shelf. This is perhaps Relena's favorite part of candles. She leans in to breath the scent of smoke and watch it curl away and up, a gray smudge in the darkening room. She flicks her index finger along the side of the dark candle, catching a bead of wax. It instantly tightens against her skin, hot and pearled where it's already cool. It's something of a habit. Milliardo always loved to lick his fingers than whisk them through the flame, unhurt. Relena never had any desire to try that, but she always loved to catch the last drop of wax and see how long it would cling to her finger, before it was invaribly rubbed off, or fell away. The thought makes her smile.

She rubs her thumb, lightly, absently over the cooling wax, not enough to disturb it, just enough to get the smooth sensation under her thumb. When she looks up Dorothy's staring at her. Relena knows that expression. She silently holds her hand out to Dorothy. Dorothy takes it between her own. Her fingers sweep over Relena's palm and out down her fingers, gathering to the drop of wax. Dorothy looks up, back at Relena, the table, and lone lit candle between them.

"May I?" Dorothy's voice is thick and low. Relena feels it like heat in her gut and nods.

Dorothy rounds the table and is by her side almost by the end of the movement. Dorothy's hands are fervent, tugging her dress up and her stockings down almost at the same time. Relena finds herself laughing again, brimming with excitement while trying not to loose her balance hopping out of her shoes. Faster than she might have expected she's naked, pressed flush against Dorothy who's wearing only a bra and jeans. Dorothy kicks their clothes aside. Relena hears one of Dorothy's heavy soled shoes thump against the wall but can't care when Dorothy's pressing her back against the table.

"Turn over." Dorothy whispers and Relena does. Dorothy presses her down, her breasts sensative against the rough cloth. She can feel the cool breeze of Dorothy's breath as her hair is swept off her back and neck. Dorothy's fingers stroke down her back. The touch at first is soothing the pads of her fingers bumping down her spine, then electrifying, her nails scrapping labrynthine patterns. "If it's too hot, tell me." Dorothy commands. Her voice is tight and Relena knows nothing will happen till she nods.

"Yes." she whispers, "I'll tell you." Dorothy's hands leave her back. Relena closes her eyes, breathing controled in the silence, waiting. The hairs on the back of her neck are prickling in anticipation. Goosebumps ripple up and down her arms.

The room is cool against her skin. She has barely the hitch in Dorothy's breath for warning. The first drop of wax falls on her spine, low on her back. Relena doesn't even try to stop the sigh that excapes her lips. A second drop of wax falls just below the first. The wax is hot against her skin, not burning but a deep warmth. The wax puckers as it cools, pulling taut against her skin. She feels the light pressure of Dorothy's fingers as she sweeps them up Relena's spine. The sensation dulls over the two wax drops, it makes the trail of her fingers feel all the more intense. Dorothy's nails pinch at the skin of her neck. Another drop falls just above her shoulder blade. Relena twitches and shivers as Dorothy blows a cold breath on the wax. A line of wax spills across the broad plane of her back. Relena hisses, the wax is hotter than before. Dorothy's fingers quickly dip in, spreading it thin down her back, diffusing the heat. Dorothy's nails scrape through the thin sheet of cooling wax. Relena can feels the letters form.

When Relena can't sleep, sometimes Dorothy will draw pictures on her back, soothing. The repetition of the strokes to create stars and trees lulls her to sleep. Relena concentrates on forming the shapes in her mind, but can't quite see them when another drop lands at the dip of her spine. Another four, small and in quick sucession march up the curve of her shoulder. Again Dorothy's fingers smear them together. Relena can't help her involentary movement at the ticklish sensation. Dorothy taps wax slick fingers along the curve of Relena's butt where it joins her lower back, and then up her spine.

Relena gasps at the sensations, too many to concentrate on just one thing. She feels torn between the heat of new wax and the cool ripples where her skin is exposed to the room and Dorothy's breaths. Relena finds it impossible to anticipate Dorothy's next move. At first she rides the tension of it, muslces tightening in anticipation and releasing where Dorothy's fingers and the wax fall. Soon however there is flaring of an answering heat where she grinds down against the table. She can hear the soft chuff of Dorothy's laughter. It's rich, and warm, and deeply pleased. Relena can't help mewling, soft needy sounds falling from her lips.

She lays caught between the table, and Dorothy's hands, and the wax. Dorothy's fingers glide soft into the crevice of her upper thigh. She feels the heat of the candle, somewhere above her skin, and the hot panting of Dorothy's breath as Dorothy slides down her body. Dorothy kisses the back of one of her knees. A drop of wax falls close behind, the heat is almost painful on the sensative skin behind her knee. Relena lets out a sharp sound. Dorothy quickly soothes it, blowing a cool breath and swiping the droplet with her oddly wet fingers. Relena thinks she must have licked them.

"Are you alright?" Dorothy's voice is soft but clear. Relena takes a moment, then nods.

"Yes, I'm, I'm fine." The hitch in Relena's voice isn't pain, Dorothy knows the difference but she still waits. "You can continue." Relena requests, waiting for Dorothy. Interminable moments later Relena's once again arching under Dorothy's fingers.

Dorothy continues alternating wax with her tongue, a hot drop to one side of her spine and a cool swipe to the other. Dorothy exhales across both heating the wet skin and cooling the hot. Relena writhes back against Dorothy. The scrape of denim against the backs of her legs as Dorothy bends over her to drop wax across the curve of her shoulder makes her groan, an instant mental reminder that she's completely naked. Dorothy is fully in control. The thought, no matter how it comes, is always one that gets her hot. Relena presses back and finds herself flush against Dorothy's chest. Dorothy pulls her up and back. Relena sees the candle, carefully placed aside on the table. Relena can't see Dorothy, but she feels Dorothy against her. Dorothy's fingers splay over her breasts and card between her legs in an almost petting motion. Dorothy's lips move against her neck. Her voice is low and her words seem to throb in Relena's ears.

"How did that feel? Does it make you hot?" There's a smile in Dorothy's voice. "It makes me want you, right hear right now. You're beatiful." Dorothy's teeth are at her throat in a light nip. Her hands press down. Dorothy has years of knowing just how to touch Relena. Relena bucks up with a sharp exhalation.  
"Watching the wax on your skin. You're like a work of art." Dorothy mouths behind her ear. Pressing down hard, her whispered "I love you," follows Relena over the edge.

Shaking, Relena rests in Dorothy's arms. She let's Dorothy turn her, one hand hot and insistent at the back of her neck, drawing her forward. Relena leans in, mouthing Dorothy's cheek, then sliding to her lips.  
"I love you too." Relena answers. She feels more than sees Dorothy's answering curve of smile.


End file.
